


What the-?

by cardcaptorjames



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Accidents, Awkwardness, First Meetings, Gen, Gyms can be quite dangerous, Punching bags flying, Sweaty Steve, angsty steve, knockout - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-28 03:58:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5076922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cardcaptorjames/pseuds/cardcaptorjames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who knew helping out your favorite uncle can lead to a very awkward and a rather hurtful meeting with a national icon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What the-?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, 
> 
> I just can't seem to get this particular scene in my head. I've recently been in a rut in the past few months (hence the no update on Rainy Days). I hope writing this can help me get back on track. I hope you enjoy it.

 

It had been a very draining week at work. I have had e-freaking enough of my officemates. It was amazing that we finished at a fairly decent hour with all the posturing and asshattery they dished out. I was about ready to cut someone not matter if the blood got on my new McQueen trenchcoat. I was that annoyed with the most of them. Good thing it was a Friday and I won't have to see all their faces till Monday. I was really looking forward to just taking a warm bath and kicking out my boots and just get this weekend on. 

The plan is get as much sleep as humanly possible. Probably leave a dent on my couch by going through a variety of books, movies and TV series. 

I was smiling at the thought when my phone blared out.

 

 

_My heart's a stereo_  
It beats for you, so listen close  
Hear my thoughts in every no-o-o-te  
Make me your radio  
And turn me up when you feel low  
This melody was meant for you  
Just sing along to my stereo

 

Gym class heroes and Adam Levine was playing. Checking on the caller ID it was my all-time favourite uncle calling me. “Hey uncle Charles. What’s up?” I asked. “Hey my favourite nephew. How have you been?” he asked. “It’s one of those weeks. Can’t wait to just kick off my boots and hibernate through the weekend if I can.” I answered with a sigh.

There was an awkward silence. “Listen Y/N, you sound like your tired but I was really hoping if you can swing by the gym? I have this new member who asked for a lot of punching bags and I was kinda hoping if you can help me put them all back after he’s done.” He asked rather shyly.

I took the phone from my ear and saw the time. It was quarter to nine. “Shouldn’t you be closed?” I asked unable to mask a bit of irritation from my voice.

“He looked like he really needed to blow off some steam Y/N. I could hardly turn the guy away. He seems like a vet too. You know I have a soft spot to veterans.” He said with a hint of plea on his voice. I rolled my eyes. 

_“I’ll make it up to you, how about large milkshakes and a tubload of fries and pancakes on Sunday at that favourite diner of ours?”_

“You had me at milkshakes. See you in a few then.”

“You really are the best Y/N”

“I know Uncle. I know.” I deadpanned. He chuckled as I ended the call.

A deep sigh escaped my lips. This was going to be a tiring night. 

 

* * *

 

I arrived at the gym and took the entrance at the back. I help out my uncle here when he asks since I can usually get free milkshakes and I genuinely like helping him out. He was a really cool uncle, even when I came out to him. He just said that I’m still his favourite nephew and that if a guy broke my heart he’d break his neck.

Not what really what I wanted to hear but it was really good of him to act like my father. He was been acting as a father figure for me and my brother ever since my dad died in action 5 years ago. He was also a vet himself but he retired now and settled on managing our granddad’s gym.

Apparently from what he and mom tell me, the gym was originally owned by my granddad from the 40s. He used to tell me that he and dad sometimes train there before. It was a quaint gym with cream colored walls with painted murals on it of boxers and other stuff. There were also black and white pictures on the walls. It had a rather vintage feeling to it. They have not considered renovating it to match the more modern gyms (although I had to put my foot down that he has to at least change the bathroom).

As I closed the door I walked inside and saw that all the lights were on and there was a lone figure standing in front of a punching bag. He had his back turned on me so I couldn’t see his face. But he was really uhm hot.

His white shirt was a bit too tight for my taste. It was hard to form coherent thoughts as the shirt was very clearly hugging a very well built body. The muscles were all but bulging as he stretched his arms. He was wearing grey jogging pants that emphasized his ass. Dear God he was perfect.

I could feel myself blushing up to my roots and I think I may have busted an artery. I shook my head to clear my thoughts and quietly went to my uncle’s office. 

“Hi Y/N, it’s been a while thanks for helping me out tonight.” My uncle grinned as we ate the Chinese takeout I bought. “No biggie Uncle Charles. Plus you still owe me milkshakes.” I smirked at him as I wolfed down my food.

“That is true.” He said. “So what’s up with the guy.” I said peering down from the glass. He was punching with so much intensity that I can vaguely hear the echo and feel the force of his punch.

“I don’t really know. But he had this really lost look in his eyes. Like he was trying to put together pieces of whatever was or is on his mind. He was really polite asking if he didn’t mind me closing later than usual and even paid extra. I guess he really needed to let off some steam and focus.” He said looking at him.

I nodded. 

 

* * *

 

 

After eating I gathered up the trash and went out of the office to throw it at the back. Apparently, my uncle took out the trash already so that the garbage truck picks it out tonight. So I went out of the office. I decided to circle the other way around back to get a glimpse of his face. I’m going to admit I was really curious.

As I turned the corner I saw his face. I was contorted to something that expresses pain and frustration. His was all sweaty and his blonde hair was beginning to plaster on his forehead. His eyebrows were knitted as though they were one. He was clenching his jaw and his eyes were full of pain. I kinda wanted to hug him. But seeing as how he was punching the bag rather enthusiastically I decided against it.

With each punch and each drip of his sweat his face became grimmer. His punches were also beginning to quicken and more forceful with each jab. It was scary and entrancing at the same time. It was probably my mistake that I was practically ogling him. Suddenly when he jabbed the chain broke and the punching bag came flying to me.

All I could say was “What the-“ as the flying bag of leather hit me I felt myself falling and my mind went blissfully blank. 

 

* * *

 

 

A very worried voice suddenly came flooding to my senses. It was a very deep voice full of care.

“Hey, are you okay? Oh my God I didn’t know someone was here also. I didn’t mean to punch that hard. I really sorry.”

I opened my eyes and was suddenly staring at the most amazing blue eyes on this planet. His face was almost angelic. Well remove the sweat and grime then it could be an angel. His face which was contorted in pain was now full of worry. 

“Nah it’s okay. Accidents happen.” I said. I tried to get up and I felt a pain in my head. I can feel a bump at the back. “Your uncle went and got an ice pack.” The man said. “Oh uhm yeah that would be nice.” I said as he helped me up. He had really strong arms. He led me to a bench and set me down.

“Thanks.” I muttered as I winced in pain as I felt the bump getting bigger. God this is gonna cost some major headache tomorrow.

“I’m really sorry I didn’t know the chain would break. It was really reckless of me not seeing you there. I should have been  more careful.” He said morosely.

I sighed. “As I said there is nothing to forgive. Unless of course you wanted me to get hit by that bag.” I said smiling. He looked livid for a bit but then realized it was a joke. A small smile spread across his face. It had a devastating effect on my already scrambled brain.

“I’m Y/N.” I said holding out my hand as my other one was still massaging my head.

“Steve Rogers. You can call me Steve.” He said taking my hand and shaking it. I can feel his calloused but warm hands. It was a nice hand to hold.

“Are you sure you’re okay?” he asked peering to my eyes. His face was really close. Good God those lashes are way too awesome. “Uhm yeah. I’m good.” I said smiling. “I can take you to the hospital if you want.” He said looking really worried. “No it’s fine it’s just a bump.”

“I insist.” He said rather sternly. I was about to object when my uncle came back bearing an ice pack. “Hey Y/N your awake here. You made me and Captain Rogers here really worried” He said putting the ice pack on the bump.

As soon as he put it, I felt so much better. “See nothing that an ice pack couldn’t fix.” I smiled.

He was about to say something when someone called him. I saw a man wearing all black suddenly materializing behind him. If that wasn’t menacing enough he had an eye patch.

“I’m going to check on you after a couple of days.” He said and I blushed as I nodded. He had so much care in his voice. It was unnerving. He said thanks to my uncle and stood up. He walked to the man and they left speaking in hushed tones. It was a really weird night. 

 


End file.
